The Birthday
by Adventurelife
Summary: Heath has a birthday and the family finally find out when it is and decide to celebrate the special day.


Birthdays were a luxury. That's what Heath always thought. It was something that all the other children in Strawberry had when he was growing up. They were fine affairs with mother and father showering their child with candies, cakes, presents and all sorts of lovely things. Heath wasn't like most children, he never asked Leah for anything. He was content to have enough food for the night and a warm, dry place to sleep. That was enough.

Throughout the years he'd been content to spend his birthdays with his beloved Mamma, Aunt Rachel, and Aunt Hannah. They'd manage to make him a pie on the very special birthdays or if there wasn't anything extra they'd simply sing to him and pepper his face with kisses. He never complained, he felt lucky to have such a wonderful family. Something was missing though. He'd felt it even as a child. It felt as if part of him was simply...absent.

When he was young Heath had asked his Mamma about the feeling. The sad look on her face had stopped him from ever asking again...But he still wondered. What was it that he was missing so desperately. Perhaps his need to know is what urged him to leave for war. He left in hopes to find the missing piece of him and yet he returned with only scars and silent demons to accompany the missing piece of him. And so he became a drifter.  
He drifted aimlessly from job to job. From a sheriff's deputy to a lumberjack, the cowboy had done it all. Still he searched to fill the void. Every time his birthday rolled around, he'd think of apple pie and a dusty town called strawberry, he'd smile a bittersweet smile and whisper, "Happy Birthday, Heath." And then he'd go right back to work.

Everything changed when he took up the name Barkley. The family expected to share everything with one another...Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, and Birthdays. He'd only been with the family for a year and a half, but they'd not flat out asked when his birthday was. He was hoping he'd escape the celebration of his just wasn't as fancy as the rest of and Mother had grand parties for their birthdays...Nick and Jarrod liked their fair share of the attention as well, and Eugene, well he was hardly around but Heath was sure the college boy would like a huge party as well.

It was overwhelming for the humble cowboy. He was used to things being plan and simple, his family liked all the bells and whistles. The day of his birthday dawned bright and early, he rose before the chickens and dressed.

Quietly he dressed and headed to the kitchen. He stared out the window at the darkness as the coffee brewed. Sighing softly he savored the blessed silence. Early morning was his favorite time, a time without the bellowing of Nick and the constant talking of the rest of his family. Blessed peace and quiet. He grabbed the kettle and poured himself a cup of coffee, he inhaled the strong scent of his morning brew. Glancing back out the window he made a cheering motion to the darkness and whispered quietly, "Happy Birthday Heath."

With his birthday ritual completed he finished his coffee and set his cup in the sink, then he made his way to the stable. Time to start his day of work.

Silas watched the blonde Barkley son walk outside as he stepped into the kitchen. The family servant and friend shook his head, it was Mr. Heath's Birthday and no one in the family even knew. That simply wouldn't do. Shaking his head again the man decided to take the situation into his own hands. He knew that Mr. Heath was a southern raised gentleman, he'd often spoke to Silas about his Mamma's southern roots and his Aunt Hannah's fine cooking. Silas knew exactly what to do.

With a spring in his step Silas made his way to each of the sleeping Barkley's rooms and rapped on the doors. Time for the house to rise and shine and prepare for a birthday. No one was going to escape the wake up call. He made sure they knew to make their way into the kitchen and he began mixing things together for a special breakfast.

The sun was finally shining down upon Heath's golden head when he finally decided to head inside for breakfast. _"Mother doesn't like for us to be late."_ Lazily he smiled to himself as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and finished feeding the horses in the stables. With careful strides he made his way into the house and towards the dining room. _"No reason to get a scoldin' on a man's birthday."_ Heath thought wryly to himself as he wiped his hands across his pants and made the final steps inside.  
It was quiet in the house, much to quiet for the Barkley to himself the blonde cowboy gingerly stepped through the dining room door.

"SURPRISE!" Audra yelled exuberantly causing Heath to freeze in his tracks.

He looked like a calf caught eating out of Victoria's prize rose garden. His usually calm expression was full of confusion as he glanced around the room. The table was filled with a bounty of southern dishes, many that he knew he'd told Silas were his favorite growing up. On a side table there was various packages wrapped in the fanciest paper he'd ever seen. The blonde was overwhelmed, it was way more than he'd ever expected from anyone. He swallowed down the boulder in his throat and shifted on his feet nervously.

"Is it too much... I thought you'd like it." Audra came beside him and took his arm gently. She sounded worried. Why on earth was she worried?

"Why?" Heath spoke quietly as his sister guided him to his seat.

"It's your birthday, boy. And we had to have Silas tell us last week." Nick crossed his arms and glared at Heath, a twinkle of mischief danced in his eyes.

"You never asked." The new brother simply shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Be that as it may," Jarrod cut in before his siblings could start an argument. "We have a birthday to celebrate."

"After breakfast Heath and I are going fishing." Victoria smiled at the surprised expression on Heath's face. It was nice to see emotions on his face besides anger and sadness. "I believe there's a fishing hole that is a favorite of all my children. And I've not yet had the pleasure of showing it to you."

"Now, wait a minute! This is a working ranch..."

"And Heath works just as much, if not more than you do," Audra teased merrily.

"Hold on!"

"Jarrod would you say grace." Victoria cut Nick off.

"Of course Mother."

Heath held in his laughter as Jarrod began to pray and Nick sat in his chair looking like a flustered rooster. Smiling to himself he bowed his head and listened to Jarrod pray. Breakfast was a merry affair, with Heath listening to his siblings comment on the southern foods spread on the table. It seemed that they all he all were in agreement that this type of food would be welcome at the table more often. It pleased him to think that he would be able to enjoy his childhood favorites more often. The family talked about everything and nothing.

It was when he heard the laughter of his family that he finally realized what had been missing for so many years. It was them. He looked around the room. It was Jarrod and his stand for justice, his dry humor and advice. Audra and her fiery personality that always had him dragging her out of trouble. Her and her need for a brother that was a friend first and then a brother. It was Nick and his need for an equal to run the ranch by his side. And it was the second mother he never knew he needed. The woman that looked beyond the circumstances of his birth and saw who he was.

He felt like he was the richest man in the world. Heath felt his throat tighten as tears tried to escape. This was by far one of the best birthdays he'd had. He didn't need to open the presents, he already had exactly what he wanted...A family to call his own.


End file.
